tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Unwelcome Guest
Log Title: Unwelcome Guest Characters: Alpha Trion, Dust Devil thumb|Alpha Trion Location: Temple of Knowledge, Shattered Glass Universe Date: December 02, 2012 TP: Shattered Glass TP Summary: Alpha Trion decides to invite Red Alert to join him at the Temple of Knowledge. As logged by Alpha Trion - Sunday, December 02, 2012, 12:10 AM ------------------------------------------------- Temple of Knowledge - Shattered Glass Universe :This is the legendary Temple of Knowledge. However, it seems its mysteries have been ransacked centuries ago. Its databanks are burst open and decayed, and the corpses of the temple acolytes are desiccated and given over to rust. However, new bodies have taken their place - dead Autobots, killed recently by sword, litter the floor. It seems this has been used as a hideout for an Autobot fire team, who have all been slaughtered. Their bodies join those of the ancients in the quiet temple. Many of these recently-dead Autobots seem to have been recently salvaged for parts. ;Contents: *Temple Portal - Shattered Glass Universe Alpha Trion is near the portal, setting up his experimental equipment. Dust Devil moves to Alpha trion's side. "Is there anything I can do to help sir? And are you able to share the plan with me?" Alpha Trion looks up at Dust Devil. "Well, while I'm not sure how much you can help with the equipment itself, the defenses are very important." Dust Devil frowns and nods. "Yes sir. Though....could you imagine what Red Alert and some of the others would be thinking if they knew I was doing the defences?" Alpha Trion chuckles. "I was considering asking him to come here and help Trailbreaker and you with security." Dust Devil momentarily short circuits and thus must have improperly heard Alpha Trion's mad ramblings. "W-who is coming here?" Alpha Trion says, "Red Alert. To help with security." Dust Devil says, "Errr...I'm sure he's got alot more important things to do and is probably wayyy too busy" Alpha Trion says vaguely, "This is important. We can't let the Terminus Blade fall into the wrong hands." Alpha Trion looks at Dust Devil seriously. "This is *not* a negative commentary on your performance here." Dust Devil mumbles something disparaging about Red Alert's being the wrong hands. "He's still probably too busy. But I can work on the defenses some more." Alpha Trion nods. "I want Trailbreaker to work on strategic defense, while you work on tactical diversions. Red Alert will help prevent against stealth infiltration." Dust Devil nods and sighs. "I'll do my best fer you sir." Alpha Trion smiles tiredly. "You always do. I know you've had your... differences... in the past, but I do hope considering the gravity of the situation you can put them aside." Dust Devil nods. "Though if I'm lucky something might eat him on the way through the..." Alpha trion's words permeate the delightful thought, "Err yeah I'll do my best as long as he lets me." Alpha Trion gives Dust Devil another tired smile. "I do appreciate it." Dust Devil rolls his optics. The stuff he does. He does stop to check on the sword. A frown appearing on his face as he looks at it. Alpha Trion turns back heavily to his equipment, trying to get it calibrated and set up during this moment of calm. category:2012 category:logs category:Shattered Glass TP